The present invention relates to an animal umbrella. More particularly, the present invention relates to an animal umbrella that is adaptable to a conventional animal harness and collar and includes a saddle removably mounted to the conventional animal harness and pivotally mounted to the conventional animal collar, a vertical shaft detachably mounted to the saddle, and a canopy detachably mounted to the vertical shaft.
Animals as well as humans require protection from the rain when they are being walked. It is not a simple task to have the walker hold an umbrella both over himself and the animal he is walking.
Numerous innovations for umbrella devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach an animal umbrella that is adaptable to a conventional animal harness and collar and includes a saddle removably mounted to the conventional animal harness and pivotally mounted to the conventional animal collar, a vertical shaft detachably mounted to the saddle, and a canopy detachably mounted to the vertical shaft.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat No. D.324,117 to Antoine teaches an ornamental design for a dog umbrella that includes a curtain draping downwardly from the umbrella portion.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat No. D.324,943 to Wu teaches an ornamental design for an animal umbrella that is in the form of a cap with pointed ears extending outwardly therefrom.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat No. D.325,296 to Wu teaches an ornamental design for an animal umbrella that is in the form of a cap with circular ears extending outwardly therefrom.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat No. 4,537,339 to Pearson teaches a mount removably pivotally mounted to a user's body that includes a planar support having upper and lower pockets thereon to receive the handle of the umbrella. Straps are provided to secure the umbrella handle to the planar support.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for umbrella devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.